The White Wolf
by WhiteWolfGirl93
Summary: Alex MacPherso is a girl with a huge secret she knows what her life is going to be like but knows she will be alone her whole life but then she meets Seth Clearwater ...


All my life I thought I was normal 16 year old human girl. I have dark brown hair just past my shoulders, blue eyes, I have a medium build and I'm 5`5 in height. That changed the day I phased into a white wolf. I thought of myself as crazy but than again I always believed in magic. I told my parent about what has happened and they told me they always new this day would come. They said on my Dad's side of the family were shape shifters and that there was a letter that I needed to read.

_White Wolf 2,_

_Long ago when the white wolf died so did all the powers of the other wolves. Before she died she said one day her powers will return to someone with a kind heart, kind soul and never gives up on magic. They said that her heir will be all while and will hold all the power she will need to lead the pack. Her heir will be immortal. The wolves in her park will get to chose if they want to age or stay frozen in time. They will be able to start and stop when wanting to. She will have not choice but she will understand. I pass all my powers to her and more. She will be able to read mind sand shield her mind and anyone else if needed. She will be able to sense any other creatures around her and there abilities.. She will be able heal the wolves in her pack when needed. She can heal herself from vampire venom; only if she trusted a vampire 100% with her heart, mind and sprit to help her. She will be able to have children but they won't have her powers. Her children will be like the other wolves in her pack. If you have any other powers those are special to you. Lastly I leave all my money to you for when you discover your gift. I know it's a lot to take in but please trust your heart through everything. I wish you good luck and hope for the best in your life._

_From, _

_The First White Wolf_

The next words out of my Father's mouth changed my life. "Alex you're the heir to the White Wolf."

It's been a year and a half sense I found out that I'm the new white wolf. I have five wolves besides myself in my pack. I'm moving outside a small town called Forks, it has lots of forests around there area so it will be good for the pack. I'm out of school now so I'm able to move away with my pack. I bought 2 apartments and one 5 bedroom house. I bought the apartments for someone in the pack who wants them. We need to run freely when needed. In my pack I have an only a couple rules. My most enforced rule is that every wolf has to finish high school.

Adam is a 6'3 with green eyes and short blonde hair. He was the first wolf to change after I did. He is 17 and living on his own. So when I decided to move I told him that he should come too. He said that he would love to live closer. I thought that he wouldn't want to live with me so I bought him and Cole an apartment. Adam is very protecting of Cole and hates that he had to go through what he did with him father.

Cole is 15 and left his dad. His dad abused him and when he changed he was finally happy. We saw that in his eyes that he finally has a family that cares about him. He sees me as a mother to him. He is very protecting of all the girls from the pack. He is 6`2 with light brown hair with brown eyes. Cole had asked if he could live with Adam. This made him feel safe for the first in a long time.

Then there is Molly she is a 16 year old girl who ran away from home as well. She is very shy and likes to be alone but she is one of the packs best fighters. She is 5`3 with black hair with blue chunks throw out it. Molly has blue eyes.

The last members of the pack are twins Tanner and Justin. They have black hair with brown eyes. They are new and only 14 years old. They live with there parents right on the LaPush reservation. They often forget they can't tell anyone about being wolves. They are a pain but great members of the pack but they also run very fast.

Each one of the members of the pack are different but together as a whole we are great together. Now this is were my story starts.


End file.
